


Honeysuckle (symb. bonds of love)

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Season 3 Finale, Talking During Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Paulina and María José’s second wedding night is both similar to and different from their first.
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Honeysuckle (symb. bonds of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 6. The Lovers - Deeply felt mutual attraction - for as long as it lasts.

Their second ceremony is even more beautiful than their first, and Paulina is just as full of energy as she was on their first wedding night.

María José’s lips are much the same as they were before she transitioned, but kissing her feels different. It’s not just because they both wear lipstick now, or that when Paulina touches her spouse’s hair it’s now long and blonde. Kissing María José is also different because when she surges forward to return Paulina’s kiss and wrap her arms around Paulina’s waist, their breasts touch. The sensation excites Paulina. She remembers how it had felt to touch María José’s new breasts for the first time a couple of years ago. It hadn’t been appropriate as they weren’t together then, but María José had said yes anyway. But right now – on their wedding night – touching her breasts is very appropriate.

Paulina’s hands go to her wife’s white dress. “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes,” María José murmurs with a faint smile, and turns around.

Holding her breath in anticipation, Paulina unbuttons María José’s dress. María José sighs as Paulina peppers her back with kisses. At last, María José is able to step out of her dress and drape it over a chair. Paulina smiles when she notices that she’s wearing a garter. She cups María José’s breasts, caressing them. María José shudders, and Paulina kisses her again, opening her mouth and letting her in. 

It seems that the passion from their youth is still alive all these years later. The pain of their previous separations has vanished, and they’ve made their expectations of each other clear; there won’t be any more disappointments. 

After María José takes her time stripping Paulina of her suit, they lie on the bed. Paulina can’t stop smiling. She feels like the luckiest woman alive. When María José coughs, Paulina realises she’s said it out loud. Instead of being embarrassed by her show of emotions, she laughs at herself.

“Look at you, you’re like a giddy teenager,” says María José. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was remembering when I asked you to marry me again. You stole that motorcycle to chase after the police car and say yes. You didn’t do anything as romantic as that when we were in our twenties.”

“Adrenaline,” says María José, although she’s smiling too. “It was a crazy night and we were both high on adrenaline.”

Paulina strokes María José’s stomach. “Do you regret it?” she asks, her hand moving lower.

María José gasps as Paulina cups her, pressing against her clitoris. “No, but you will if you don’t follow through on tonight.” 

The last thing Paulina wants is for either of them to regret their wedding night, so she rummages through the bedside drawer for lube and a strap-on. 

Of course, they’re older than they were during their first marriage, and surgery and years of taking hormones have changed María José’s body in more obvious ways. But their time reconnecting in Madrid last year proves useful; María José voices her appreciation of Paulina’s ability to quickly find the right angle for her. 

Paulina is deep inside her wife when her phone buzzes and she looks over at the bedside table.

María José looks up at her in disappointment. “Ignore it.”

Already reaching towards the phone, Paulina freezes. “But it could be an important text. What if it’s Brunito?”

“Pau, seriously. I don’t think it’s our son. But if it is, we’ll lecture him at breakfast tomorrow about interrupting his parents when they’re having sex.” María José grips Paulina’s hips, pulling her closer inside her. 

Paulina glances at her phone, then at her wife, then back at the phone. “What if something’s wrong with baby Pato?”

“Whoever it is, they’d call if it was urgent,” María José argues, exasperated. “If you touch your phone I won’t make you come tonight.”

“You didn’t make me come on our first wedding night either,” she teases. María José gasps, making her grin. “I’m joking. You lawyers are good with your tongues.” 

“Good save.” María José brings their mouths together. 

“We may not be young,” Paulina whispers in between kisses, “and this time you might’ve worn the dress and I’m the one on top. But I want us to have as many orgasms as we did on our first wedding night.”

“Pau?” María José shifts, wrapping her long legs around Paulina’s waist and covering Paulina’s mouth with her hand. “Stop talking if you want that to happen.”

Well, she can’t argue with that. Shutting up, she focuses on consummating her second marriage to her gorgeous wife. They may not be young, but the night still is.


End file.
